Once upon a December night
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: A girl about 16 goes to a little party in her village, but is not really apart of. Everyone shuns her, for she is not of Romanian descent and her skin is too white for a living mortal to have. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know this is a little too early for a Christmas story, well sort of. Anyway hope you like it, review pretty please!!!!! And just enjoy yourelves, get comfy. This story might not be long, it actually might be really short, but don't worry, Dracula will be coming pretty soon.**

**Dracula: I better.**

**Me: Where the hell did you come from?!**

**Dracula: Well you did say I would be coming pretty soon.**

**Me: In the story, oh great smart one.**

**Dracula: Nice..real nice.**

* * *

The night was as calm as the ocean on a bright and sunny day, although it was in the dead of winter, mid-December. The leaves were gone, snow from two weeks ago slowly melted away, but leaving the tree's branches stiff and breakable. There in the forest, lay a wide bath, of smooth dirt frozen by the snow, but wasn't slippery ay all. It might have been mid-December, around the 22nd, but it felt like it should've been late. But that wasn't the case, it was still enjoyable, just as almost all winters are at that special time of year.

Amber walked that smooth path, counting the little pebbles embedded in a deep freeze. Her name suited her well, for her hair was a dark amber not red, but sort of a light brown auro. Her eyes were eden, an oceany blue-green with a certain sparkle to her eyes that could tame any wild creature if to look into her deep ocean eyes. But there was one problem, to her really. Her glasses. They might of had no silver rim or any color to make her eyes stand out more and to make it look like she wasn't wearing the, it never really worked. Her skin was pale, and different from everyone else. Her friend Bilal who transffered from a another country, said that if she took off her clothes she would blend right into the snow. It didn't bother her much, but the thought of everyone being darker than she made her feel...out of place. She had gotten out of school from art club and was tired. She loved the winter though, it was always more inviting than the warm sun which brought on the plague of insects such as bees and wasps, which she dreadfully hated and was really frightened of. She was quiet, reserved, shy, the list could go on but she was different around her friends. She was outgoing, loveable, crazy, random. She loved art. Amber could express herself like no other could. She preffered dark colors, especially red, her favorite.

Her cellphone started to ring in her left black jacket pocket. It was her adoptive mother to see if she was ok, which she said yes to. Dinner was ready and they were waiting for her. Amber couldn't wait for vacation, that's pretty much all she could think about right now. Only one more day, one more, until school officially went on vacation, and everyone else did too. She wasn't such a big fan of Christmas, she was more of a Halloween person, but she always loved the snow. Amber loved to grab a bunch of blankets and throw them on the floor with some pillows next to the blazing warm fire, a few books, and some soft relaxing Christmas music to be played. SHe always ended up to fall asleep in the middle of the book, still holding it in her hand.

As she saw her home, the chimney puffing with smoke, ran to her door feeling the cold winter breeze nip at her face but paid no mind to it. It was hopefully going to be a white Christmas, and would hopefully be pleasant in a little village of Romania where the werewolves and vampires come out to play in the dead of a cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm inside kitchen and smelling of freshed baked cookie dough and ginger. Amber's stomach growled deeply, and her brother, or adoptive one, laughed. "You ever think of brining food with you, or some little snack?" he asked jokingly. He was older than her by 3 years, and his name was Jacob. His hair was a golden blonde and had deep soft brown, as did his parents. Marissa and Daniel were kind and caring and adopted Amber when she was 8 years old. Marissa was humming by the stove taking out the sheets of gingerbread men and soft sugar cookies. Daniel was out at work, somewhere, no one knew where exactly, he never told anyone.

Jacob went upstairs grabbing two of the sugar cookies and running upstairs with his homework. Amber just sat in the living room and grabbed a book by the fireplace. "Amber, do you want a cookie?" "No thanks, maybe later," she said moving a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She took off her glasses so she could read better, her blue eyes shone in the light of the fire, making the twinkle in her eyes seem to dance. Her stomach was winning the battle so far, she was hungry but wanted to wait just a little longer. "Why don't you have something to eat and then go up to bed?" Amber nodded her head, put on her glasses, and then grabbed three cookies. She sat in the kitchen reading and eating at the same time. Once she was finished, she went to bed.

-

-

-

-

School. Uh...we all have that feeling. Amber was no different. Her english class half put her to sleep, as paper airplanes flew back and forth in the class. The bell awoke her, and lunch was next, the only period she had her friend in, her only friend. Jenna was a rambunctious teen. Her red hair was always strait and her green eyes were of emeralds. Both were outcasts. Jenna was the adventerous one who seemed to be weird to everyone when she really wasn't, while Amber was the new kid, the depressed artist. Amber's poems, stories, and art always seemed to have a dark tone to them. They found each other in the library in the same section of the library, the section with the most dust : The Paranormal, vampires, werewolves, myths. They seemed to fascinate the two, a darkness appeared in every snetence, every chapter. Amber and Jenna were walking down the hallway to the cafe, talking about each other's day and what they're next outing would be. They mostly loved to go out in the woods near the Carpathians, but winter was coming soon and the dangers of cold and other _things _could ruin their lives.

"So, did you hear of the dance?" Jenna inquired. Amber looked up from her food to her, and shook her head. She never knew of those things, and besides, you needed a date to get in. "You know that I don't..." "Yea yea, I know. But who really cares? Those people can have those dates. We're already losers to them. Let's go have some fun." "I guess. Ok, I'll go," she finally agreed. Soon lunch was over, and the school day was over. The two friends decided to meet in the woods at 4pm. Today was the last day for them since it was Christmas vacation, and it officially started today. Amber walked the same path, this time brining a water bottle and snack. She finally reached home, did her homework, and then took a little time to write her mind. She wrote a poem at least once a day to get her creative mind going.

Before she could even begin, she heard Daniel coming in. He was tired, exhausted. "Are you ok?" "No, just tired." "Here, let me help." "No, no. I can take care of it." "What is it?" "Plans for the dance and stuff from work." Amber left it at that and realized that it was time to meet Jenna. Her adoptive parents already knew she would be out, so they never asked her where she was going.

As she entered the forst, near the large rock that they usually met, Amber heard a twig snap in half. As she turned around Jenna came out of the green forest screaming, "BOO!!!" Amber just stood there, looking at her like she was crazy. "Nice try Jenna." Her friend smiled evily. "Hey guess what I found?" "What?" "Com'on I'll show you." They took a deep path into the forest. It seemed like forever as the sun went down, the sky becoming a dark red. The moon was in the far side of the sky, and the stars danced in the sky. "Are we there yet, Jenna?" "No..." "Now?" "No..." "Arew we..." "NO!!!" "Well then where the hell are we going?!" "You'll see. I just found it a few hours ago." Amber agreed silently to herself. As they came closer to their destination, everything seemed black. Amber looked down, and saw how far they were up this hill, or whatever. Instead of nocturnal birds chirping away, there was nothing but silence as they went up higher and higher. When Amber turned around, Jenna put out her arm, "We're here." Amber looked up to see a dark looming castle, bigger than the Valerious Manor and was sort of gray. "Isn't it awsome?" Jenna asked in wonderment. Amber could only nod and look up at it. The only problem, really; it was Castle Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go in," Jenna stated bravely. Amber snapped out of her amazement of the gothic design, and grabbed her friend's arm. "Are you crazy? Do you even know if it's safe?" "No not really, I could care less." "You have to be the most stubburn person I've ver met." "Likewise." Amber shot her a deadly look, but her friend went closer to the large oak doors. "Com'on! Let's go inside." She finally agreed, deciding maybe it was safer inside than outisde in the cold frosty night. As both opened the heavy doors, they seemed to make a very loud creeking noise. The two froze as they entered, the large slamming behind them, making Amber turn around, her eyes looking desperately for a way out. "Maybe we should go back..." "No. We've come this far, there's no need to go back."

The castle was very old, as both could easily tell. Paintings hung on the walls, fading slowly put surely. The wood rotted away, the bricks and glossy floor were no more than disgusting colors and rotted, smelling decorations. The elegant decore was now just rotted yellow stuffing and oak. Both walked on into a strange room. Gray marks on the floor indicated to them that something had been there, maybe a machine of some sort. The large window was cracked, and the gold lining of it rusted away to a tarnished copper color. They went into the library, whrer journals and books layed on each other covered in dust. Jenna walked near the old fireplace, and playing with the ash and stokes. Amber went over to the books that layed on the table. She gently brushed off the dust, and picked up the first book she could get her hands on. It was a journal, a very educated one with little notes in the corners and detailed plans of grotesque ideas. At the top was

_Frankenstein,_

_December 1887_

_My new friend that i had met a month ago, Count Dracula, has given me everything I could ever dream of. The machinery, the assistant Igor. Hopefully my theries are correct and life can be obtained my lightning. Now those men who had thought I was crazy shall see! My good friend the Count will help me realize my dream, and now God is not the only one who can create life._

It might have been rather short, but it was the last entry. This man, Victor, was going to bring a person...something to life. She couldn't believe it. Had he succeded, had he failed? She didn't know, it never went on. The rest were of instructions on how to work the machines, little notes on steps to creating Victor's plan. But Amber felt something more sinister than creating, much more.

* * *

He could see them, but he lay hidden in the shadows of the rotted rafters above. His black bangs hung in his face, but he brushed them behind his ear. His eyes were a blood red, but only in the dark. Soon three other pairs of eyes were behind him, staring at the two girls belowing. Waiting. He had come back, but still lay hidden amongst the human world after 200 years in hell. The girls were distressing him greatly, though, reading books mortal eyes should never peer upon. He needed those books, those journals.

* * *

Jenna and Amber snapped around hearing a flapping noise. Soon three huge white bats in the shape of women came down, screaming and chuckling evily. That's when the two broke in a run, Amber holding on to a journal that she hadn't read yet. The bats chased them, almost grabbing Jenna's arm, and the two made it outside, slamming the door onto those three things. "I'm never going with you into another castle ever again!" "I wouldn't either," Jenna agreed.

His brides wailed and cried after being smacked in the face by a door. **(Score, Door:1 Brides:0)** He held them, and then went to the books. He found Victor's journal, the notes for the machines...but there was one missing. The most important one that he thought had been burnt. He had to get it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber clutched to the book in her hand as she slid down to the floor to try and relax. She couldn't belive what she had seen. She had heard stories of vampires of...Dracula. Amber must have read Bram Stoker's _Dracula _a million times ever since she was 10 years old. Even though she hadn't witnessed in seeing him, there were those 3 other bats that looked strangely like women. She did feel bad, though, when the door smacked them in the faces, she did here them cry...a lot. This night would stick with her, but she was very curious as to why those things were back...or even if they truely existed or if they could even walk among the living with all the myths such as the no reflextion in the mirror.

Amber had finally cooled down and walked near the fireplace that was burning warm wood into black ash. She sat in her usual seat near the fire, a black velvet arm chair. She cozied up into the chair, sighing heavily and comfortably, and opened one of the scientist's, Victor's, journals. She began to read it, a grotesque feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she read onto the details of _how _he found the body parts, how he actually put the body together into this massive giant, which Amber felt sounded more like a giant pissed off gorilla. As she read on, Amber caught on to the notion that the doctor wanted to prove something, a worth of himself, which lead her back to one of the journal entries back at the castle.

Amber felt a connection with him, like he was an outcast as well as she and Jenna. It seemed the world didn't like people with big dreams wanting to prove something that no one wants to believe. But the one person that seemed to come up the most was Dracula. Dracula this, Dracula is, Dracula that...That's all it really ever said. Who was this man, and why did he just give anything and everything to Victor? This she didn't understand, but what she did was that the good doctor was being used, brainwashed into believing that his dear _friend _was there for him. Victor wanted to prove that God was not the only person who could create life, even though pretty much everyone thought it was ludacris.

Her adoptive father, Daniel, came into the room, rubbing his eye lids. "What are you still doing up Amber?" "Just reading. Got in a little late than I thought. Sorry." "No it's ok. I just fell asleep doing some paperwork. Do you know where Jacob and Marissa are?" "Yea, they went to this gathering like they do every year." "Oh, ok."

As he began to leave the warm living room, the door bell rang. Amber was actually quite curious. _who would come at this time? This hour? _Daniel went over to the door and opened it. There stood a tall man as pale as the moonlight, as pale as Amber herself was. His black, raven hair was pulled back with a gold clip with a few strands of hair caressing his cheeks. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to bore into Daniel. Amber recalled that was what Victor had felt. Amber put the book away, hiding it beneath the pillows.

"Ah, Vlad. So nice to see you. How can i help you?"

The man Vlad seemd to smile politely, and bow. "I just wanted to see how you were doing so far on the project, and to see where you live. I honestly don't go out as often as I should." His smile never reached his eyes, something that didn't click right with Amber. To her it ment something bad, he couldn't be trusted.

"That's alright. Here come in where it's warm." Once he came inside, everything even the fire seemed ice cold. "Where is your wife and son?" Vlad inquired, a spark lighting in his eyes.

"They're at a gathering. My adoptive daughter is here, though." Vlad looked into her direction. She noticed that he was studying her, so she just pretended to not notice. Both men walked into the living room, the hair on her neck standing on edge.

"This is Amber. Amber, meet my boss Vlad Dragulia." "Please, call me Vlad, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Vlad. Likewise," was all Amber could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber felt uneasy, and very very awkward. She sat back down on the chair, trying to calm herself while Daniel and Vlad were talking. Soon they came into the living room, when Amber noticed she put the book behind a bible that layed near the fireplace. She got up and said goodnight to the both of them, and could feel Vlad watching her, making her turn cold. Amber dressed into her Victoria's Secret sweatpants and red long-sleeved shirt, and went to bed, hoping that they wouldn't find the book.

* * *

When Amber went upstairs, that was when Dracula's whole personality changed. He grabbed Daniel by the collar of his yellow polo, slamming him up against the wall. Dracula's eyes were a fiery red, and his tight grip was nearly killing the man. Daniel fought for air, fought for his life. He didn't understand why the count was doing this. "Where's the book, Daniel?" "What book?" he spat. Dracula let him go, slowly pacing the floor, his back turned to Daniel. "What was that for, Vlad? What book? I don't understand." "Clearly you have no idea what is going on. Your...adoptive daughter came into the castle and stole a very precious book that I have been searching for, for 200 long years!" "Well, then go find it." "I can't. It's near something blessed, that's all I know. You better get it back to me by Christmas Eve tomorrow night." "But what happens if I can't find it?" "Uhh...you imbical! Then give it to me by Christmas day. I give you only two days, Daniel, two. If you still can't find it, then you shall pay dearly for she is your responsibility." "Yes," he gulped, "Master." "Good. I bid you goodnight, and remember...two days."

The door magically opened at his master's will, and he disappeared into the night. Daniel sighed. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He sighed, and fell into the same chair Amber had sat in, holding his face in his hands. "What am I going to do? This is all my fault. I should never have met the man, or vampire...whatever," he said to himself. Daniel went upstairs walking right past the bible...and the journal.

* * *

It was Christamas Eve or the day of it, and tonight was the party of al parties. Daniel had asked Amber for decoration tips and his wife baked the cookies and all that warm sugary stuff. Amber and Jenna were at the rock. Amber told her friend of the night before, and her friend came up with this conclusion : "Aw, he's just a loser looking for a girl, duh, that's easy." Amber just stared at her friend and shook her head. They had both gotten their dresses for the party, but Amber wasn't so sure about wearing it.

"Com'on, there's nothing bad about wearing it. You looked great in it when you tried it on." Amber blushed, "Thanks, but..." "Just drop it." Amber shrugged and kept walking. It was almost time to get ready.

* * *

Daniel was panicking. He had to find that book. The only problem was that he had no idea of what it looked like. He ran around the house, and when he looked up at the clock, he gave a small shriek. He was going to be late. He went right upstairs and started to get dressed.

Amber came home and found the book still under the bible, and brought it upstairs with her. She went upstairs too, and hid the book somewhere she hoped no one would find.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber entered her room that was red in color, and her sheets were a light red with black roses sown on the blanket. Her pillows were a black with one single red rose on the middle pillow. Amber held the journal close to her chest, searching for a place no one would find it. She couldn't believe that Daniel had passed it at least 5 times, and it really suprised her, he usually could find anything within 15 seconds. That's when she remembered her middle locked drawer, the only one that was ever locked. She took the key from her golden necklace her real father had given her before he went to Irag for the war. Inside, the drawer was lined with a pink satin that Amber had installed herself.

There layed her journal, a picture of her father, and her mother's jewlery. She placed the book gently on the floor, and picked up the jewlery box. Inside were beautiful rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Her favorite ring was the garnet that was blood red. She put it on her finger, wishing she could have known her mother, her father always said she was the most beautiful woman on earth.Amber smiled to herself. _If only I could've inherited her beautiful looks like father always said she had. If only... _She picked up her favorite piece of jewlery, the heart shaped ruby with gold outlining it. She put it on as well, slowly realizing how imperfect she was. She hated her glasses, her face, pretty much everything except for her blue eyes. Amber could hear Daniel fumble around in his room, and she lightly giggled to herself imagining him falling on his ass. She put on her red dress that looked like a dress you would wear to a cocktail party. It was short, going up to her thigh and the straps were like really small strings that tied behind her neck like a halter top.

You could hardly notice the straps, all you could see around her neck was her mother's necklace. She then put on her red high heels, then went to the bathroom to do her hair. She hardly ever put it up, so she decided to curl her hair and put it up in a bun with only two strands going infront of her face. She did her makeup, and did something she thought she would never do...take off her glasses.

Everything was blurry, then everything started to come up except for the things far away. She walked out of the bathroom, and forgot to put the journal into the drawer. She put it in and locked it quickly. She unhooked her mother's necklace she had on, and put on the key that slide down and was right next to the heart. She picked up her matching purse and put her glasses inside, and put her warm black jacket on. As she went downstairs slowly, Marissa and Jacob were sitting in the living room. Jacob looked up and stared.

"Ok...the world has gone gay...You took off your glasses...ok...weird..." "Oh you're so nice Jacob," Amber said sarcastically. "I know."

Soon Daniel came downstairs trying to gain his composure. His collar stuck up in the air and his blonde hair was all messy. Marissa started laughing, "Honey, what happened?" "Oh, nothing." She fixed his collar and his hair, and everyone started to walk out the door. "Wait...Amber...you took off your glasses?" Amber just smiled sheepishly, and walked out the door.

* * *

Jenna was with her parents at the party, and so far it was boring. She tapped her foot impaciently waiting for her friend to come. The door opened with Amber slwoly awlking down the stairs. Jenna walked up to her friend and she really wanted to scream at her friend for being late, until she saw that Amber wasn;t wearing any glasses. "Amber...you're not wearing your glasses."

"Oy vay. I know ok. Nuff said." Jenna laughed and both walked toward the table of food and drinks.

Dracula sensed that Daniel was here with his family. he walked over to them, and bowed. "Good evening Marissa, Jacob, and _Daniel_..." Daniel realized that Dracula had emphasized on his name. He gulped and told his wife and son to go and enjoy themselves. "You didn't find it did you?" Daniel started to shake.

"No...I didn't. I looked for hours and hours. I looked everywhere I could think of." "Clearly you weren't looking hard enough." Daniel looked down at the floor, knowing what was to come. Dracula sighed and tried to calm himself.

"Daniel...just go...now! I'll talk to you later on the matter." Daniel walked away briskly over to his friends. Dracula was angry, but he didn't want to ruin the night...yet. He walked over to his date, a red head that reminded him of Aleera. He could hear every converstation, and everything was calm so far. Then he heard laughing. Dracula looked over to his right to see Amber and her friend laughing. He noticed she wasn't wearing glasses, and he had to admit she was very attractive. He couldn't help but think that the dress was a little revealing as well. Dracula decided to leave his date, and say hello to the two.

"I can't belive you're not wearing glasses!" Jenna laughed. "You look sooo...so different. I like it." "Thanks but please don't say I need to get contacts. I can't stand the fact of sticking something in my eye." "I won't, I promise," Jenna laughed.

Jenna stopped laughing, and it puzzled Amber. She turned around to see Vlad standing there. Amber smiled. "Hello Amber, and who is your friend?" "This is Jenna, and it's nice to see you." "Likewise, and might I say you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." He bowed and the Christmas music began. Dracula got an idea and decided to ask her. "Amber would you like a dance?" "Of course." She took his hand and she felt like she was glowing. She had never danced with anyone before, and tonight she felt special for once.


	7. Chapter 7

The music hummed into the air, slowly drifting away into the night. Hand in hand, Dracula and Amber danced away, their moves effortless and graceful. The whole room seemed empty, strangly to Amber, it seemed as if Dracula had some sort of spell cast upon the party. Uneasy but trying to hide and compose herself, everything then seemed to come back full circle. Daniel, Marissa, Jacob, and Jenna could be seen at a certain distance and she returned to be comfortable.

"Did I mention you look very beautiful tonight?"

Amber snapped out of her comfort zone and smiled. "Thank you," she blushed. To truth she wasn't pretty in her eyes, she never say anything in herself. But Dracula tried to make her comfortable, make her easy to control. As the song seemed like it was going on and on, he dipped her, his eyes roaming over her delicate form. He had to admit, even though he was pissed off about the journal, she could catch his eye anytime she wanted too. He lifted her back up, making her head hurt more than ever, but felt a little better. They spun around the room for hours. Dracula could see his date growing aggitated from across the room, and slightly become jealous as well. Amber culd see his eyes shift over to the red head, so she let him go.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Vlad, thank you so much."

"The pleasure is all mine, Amber." He bowed gracefully, and he seemed to float over to his date as he walked. Amber sighed and walked over to her adpotive family and friends. They were chatting away, yet Jenna remained quiet, but smiled warmly when Amber came over.

"OooO, someone's got a boyfriend." "Shut up Jenna. No I don't ok, he just wanted to ask me for a dance."

"It seemed like 5 hours if you ask me," Jenna finished and smiled. They walked away from the group, talking about the dance, and Jenna just threw out all theses uestion at her friend about how he danced, what he said, all that stuff. Amber just laughed them all off, and said she'll never tell. The night was going well for them, but Danile on the other hand, was anxious. He had to ask Amber where exactly the book was so he could give it back.

Dracula wrapped his arm around the red head, who smiled, her eyes fiery and seductive. Dracula smiled as the girl kissed his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He motioned for Daniel to come over, which he did. Daniel never made eye contact with his master,n nor the girl who was snickering.

"You better give it to me by midnight Daniel." "But it's impossible for me to find it in 3 hours Count. What if she put it in the fire, or..." "Then it would be you life, my friend."

Daniel remained silent as Dracula went on. " I need that for my children, Daniel. Aleera here, will personally take care of you if you do not succede in finding it."

Daniel shakily bowed his head and walked back to his family to tel them they had to go home. This was going to be some night.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's the matter honey?" Marissa inquired shaking from the cold. Daniel snapped out of his wandering thoughts, and then his eyes darted away from her. She knew something was wrong, very wrong. Her husband was never like this as long as they had been together. Marissa looked toward the floor of their car, and Daniel who sat next to her, tried to smile. Their driver looked back in rear view mirror. He too, noticed something wrong, but put it aside to deal with the icey roads. Amber and Jenna said they would walk home, and that made Daniel anxious. He needed that book before...before the Count got to them, the girls. Only God alimighty knew what Dracula was going to do, the worst he could imagine, or things that no human has seen. The thought made Daniel cringe, and he felt his wife's hand hold his cold one. They both smiled at each other, and maybe there was a way to find that book before it was too late.

-

-

-

"That was the best party eva!!!"

Amber laughed, they both did. Jenna always seemed to come up with new, random words no one could ever think of. They took the path toward their meeting place, the rock as they would call it since all it was, was a huge giant gray rock in the middle of the forest. The path was dirty and icy with a few leaves entombed inside the ice.

"Yeah, I had to admit it was. Anywho..."

"Anywhoo.." Jenna mockingly laughed. "Who are you talking about? Oh..I see..."

"No you don't see Jenna. I just say anywho when i want to change the subject."

"Yeah...about the 'lover boy."

"Oh, up shut Jenna!" They always had this little language that they only knew. They twisted words, expanded them, or it was just plain old jibberish. They laughed about stupid jokes here and there. They went the wrong way, to the right. usually the way to the rock was to the left of the fork in the path, but they went to the right. Soon Amber froze in her tracks as she looked around, but Jenna walked on, not caring where the hell they went.

Then there was the castle. Jenna froze, and Amber bumped into her. The wind started to move, strongly and at a wisp, catching your hair and yanking it. Jenna went toward the door, but Amber grabbed her friend's arm, looking at her.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Last time..." Jenna muttered as the wind howled. Her eyes shot with fear as she did rememeber. She hastily walked away from the castle down the path, Amber followed. Amber had never seen her frien like this. Her eyes said so much, the fear. Jenna never showed fear, never ever allowed it to swallow her whole, but this was different.

"Are you ok?" "No! I'm..sorry. I'm not ok, Amber, I'm frightened."

"But you...you are never afriad, of anything."

"You believe everything you see?"

"What's the matter with you? Why do you act like this now? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!!!"

Jenna backed away from her angry friend. If jenna knew one thing, it was never to piss Amber off because she could explode, do things you never knew, do things you would regret. Amber's face still had the look of fierce anger, her eyes seemed red or black. Amber walked down the path, elegant yet deadly. Her walk reminded her of Dracula, what he would do. That's when Jenna turned afraid again, she had to say something.

"Amber, wait! I-I...I have to tell you something."

Amber froze in her tracks, looking back at her friend, her eyes calm again. "What is it?"

Jenna walked down from the hill to catch up to her friend, to tell her face on, to tell her why she was afraid, why she always had to hide it, and why she was dreadfully afraid now.

"You rememeber the first time we entered there? Well, that night when I got home, when no one was there...I..."

"Spit it out woman!"

"I say h-h_- him._"

"Who?"

"Dracula. You know those bat things? Those are his brides and we pissed them off, BIG TIME. He wants the book back Amber, the journal. He was going to kill me, he was going to. That's why I'm afraid, i don't like people knowing because it's weak, I can't stand to be that way."

"It all makes sense!"

Jenna was really utterly confused now. She stared at her friend, and cocked her head to the side as Amber smiled. "What?" was all Jenna could say.

"In the journal by Victor Frankenstein, his friend, Dracula, believed he could make the dead come to life, be like God. Dracula gave him all the esentials for the machines. This was like in 1887! IT MAKES SENSE!"

"I get it," Jenna said going along with it when she really had no clue at to what the hell everything was. Amber ran down the path, Jenna close behind her. They were going to get the journal, they were going to have...a little fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel, when he got home and his wife and son were asleep, pretty much ransacked the house. He ripped through papers, bills, book, the library was in pieces, and there he was...Daniel sitting on the couch of the library, head in hands. He hadn't found it yet, he was in big big BIG shit, deep shit. Dracula would not be happy unless he got results, pretty much that was everything. He heard the front door open, and he jumped from the couch and ran to hide. He could hear Amber and Jenna talking about something. Then he heard a name, Dracula. That gave him the chills, making him cringe. He knew the two of them were smart, they could do anything when they put their heads together and when they did, oh boy was the world in for a suprise.

He heard their footsteps go into her room, and he sloly slinked up the stairs, hoping that maybe the journal would magically appear, of course that would never happen in a million years. He saw the drawer open, the one she always locked, and their was a key on her necklace. He saw a book, the one that his master had discribed to him. Daniel almost screamed out yes because he had finally found it, the problem was how to get it away from them.

He hid in the hallway as they ran down the stairs without making a sound. If Daniel did that, it would most likely sound like a bunch of elephants. But this wasn't the problem, that journal was. Once he got outside, they were gone. He stood there, and then finally, violently kicked the ground and screamed, "DAMN IT!"

-

-

'Where are we going?" Jenna inquired, her head cocked to her left.

"You'll find out once we get there."

"It isn't perhaps, i don't know...Castle Frankenstein?"

"No, you idiot! Valerious Manor. It's safer there, I hope." "You hope...it better be." They walked inside the cold, dusty ancient manor. Jenna just stopped in the middle of the entry and stared, but saw her friend walking somewhere else, so she followed. They past rows and rows of armor, guns, swords, paintings, and then they came to the library. The books were covered with grimy dust, but the fireplace looked perfect, the only thing that looked normal after hundreds of years.

"Ok, are we going to start a fire, or something? I don't know...I'm confused."

"When haven't you?" Jenna glared at her friend, while she placed the book on the ancient brown oak table. Everything was so old and fragile, and Jenna knew not to touch anything otherwise Amber would get really bitchy and cheeky.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping for something to be here and we can't exactly burn the book at my place or your place just incase Dra..."

"Just incase I show up, my dear Amber?"

Both girls froze at the site of the Vampire King, and how shocked they were to see that it was Daniel's and Jenna's father's boss, Vlad. Amber knew she was in BIG trouble, really big, especially when the brides came up next to him, laughing.

"Uh-oh," was all Jenna could say.

"You got that right." Amber grabbed the book and her friend's arm, and they both started to run, slamming the door behind them as the brides flew and crashed right into them. **(Door:2 Brides:0) **

"Great idea Amber, let's come here and burn the book, that damn vampire will never find us. You are such a genuis!" Jenna said sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

"Amber do you have a plan B?"

"Well no...there was only plan A, but that back fired," Amber smiled sheepishly.

"Well if you ask me, THAT WAS THE DUMBEST IDEA EVER!" "WELL IT WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD!!!!"

Jenna crossed her arms and frowned. Dracula would be very, very angry if they saw him again, but they had to get rid of the book first. Amber had been taking notes on it to see how the doctor did it all, but there was too many figures, too many numbers. "This is all too confusing." Amber sat on the rock that was their meeting place, while Jenna just stood there, looking up into the night's sky. Things weren't going well, a lot of things weren't. Amber was afraid something was going to happen to them, so threre was really one other thing left to do. Either give the book to Dracula and beg on their knees to not be killed, or somehow destroy the book.

"Whatever you are thikning Amber, please let it be a way to destroy the book."

"Well we can either give it to him and beg to not be killed, or figure out another way."

"I'll go with the second one. Maybe we can burn it at my house."

"No, it's too risky. How else can we destroy a book?"

Jenna sat next to her friend and pondered to herself, while Amber still jotted down notes. Nothing was making any sense, nothing they ever got into did.

"I got nothin'. Let's face it, we're screwed."

Amber had to agree, but still she remained silent, still taking notes when she got to the last page. When she did, everything made sense. Amber had finally figured out how Victor was able to do it all. She took her notebook and tucked it into her jacket, while she held the journal. There was the old windmill that still layed untouched.

"Jenna, I got an idea."

"I'm listening."

-

-

-

-

Daniel sat on the stairs of his house, head in his hands once again. He heard footsteps and he stood up, for it was Dracula with his brides and they were not happy. He gulped as Dracula came closer to him, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Did I not tell you that that book was important?"

Daniel smiled, but then Dracula tightened his grip. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I need that journal Daniel. My brides have been defeated by your adoptive daughter and her friend with the help of a damn door! Do you honestly expect me to let you go?"

"No...but it would be nice so we could talk about things," he smiled sheepishly.

Dracula dropped him to the dirty ground, as he walked over to his brides. Danile stood up and brushed the dirt of his cloths. He had had it with Dracula telling him what to do, even if he was the man who saved his family from being poor.

"But hey, it's not my fault they can kick your ass, Dracula."


	11. Chapter 11

Amber and Jenna walked toward the abandoned windmill that still layed in a phile of burned wood. Amber pulled out the journal, her notes, and another book on the history of Romania. "Ok, Amber, what's with the history book that looks exactly like...ohhhhhhhh...I get it." Amber smirked and put the notes deep inside her left pocket, hopefully no one would find them. Jenna crossed her arms and shivered as a tiny raindrop fel on her nose. "I think it's going to rain..maybe we should head back." Amber looked at her friend and said, "Yea I know..but not before we get rid of the book."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. We can't burn it. We can't...do anything to it otherwise we're screwed." "Amber we already are." "Good point." Amber looked at the journal and the history book; they both were the same size, same color. The only thing that really made them not look alike was the red line going vertical on the spine of the history book. _Dracula won't notice at all. He hasn't seen this book in years. How the hell will he notice? Well if he reads it... _Amber sighed. This was going to be tough. If they gave the journal to him he would either kill them or let them go; if they switched the book and gave it to him and left Romania before he would notice maybe they would be saved...or they would be dead within two seconds. This was going to be a hard decision.

"I don't know what to do! Should we completely destroy it? Should we switch and run for our lives?" "Ummm...the second one."

"Then what about the book? Are we just going to bring it with us? What happens if he figures it out?" "I don't know Amber, we have to think of something. I know! You see that hole in the middle of the windmill? Well, we can throw it down there without burning it at all! He'll never find it!"

"Yea that's unless he reads our minds." "Oh...right." Amber stared at the journal, wondering if it was such a good idea, but right then and there, she threw it down the hole. Jenna stared at her all bug eyed, mouthing, 'I can't believe you did that!' The journal fell into the dark abyss, hitting random objects, an when it finally reached the bottom, it sounded like it had landed in water. "Com'on Jenna. Let's get out of here before they find us and the journal. Hopefully a few things were destroyed by the water."

-

-

-

-

"What did you say?!" Dracula spun around meeting Daniel's frightened eyes. " I don't think you heard me clearly. WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Dracula's voice loudly echoed making the trees shake, and making Daniel fall backwards onto the dirty ground. He crawled away from the vampire before him, who was really pissed off and slowly coming toward him.

"You know Daniel, if I don't find that journal, and if they don't give it to me, there will be serious consequences?" Daniel just stared up at the Count, who was staring back at him, his eyes red with fury. "It would be such a shame if the girls had to pay for something that should have been found by you. Amber is a very attractive girl." The count smiled evily as Daniel continued to back away saying, "No, no! Don't even think about it!"

-

-

-

Amber and Jenna walked toward Daniel's house. Jenna was freaking out whsipering, "Oh my God. Oh my God..." They heard Dracula and knew that Daniel was in deep shit right now. "Com'on. We have to get to him before Dracula decides to cut his head off." As they came closer Verona appeared infront of them. She had decided to get away from the converstation her master was having. "Well well. My master has been looking for you."

Jenna gulped and waved slightly to the bride, sheepishly smiling. "But of course the journal is his first priority tonight," the bride hissed. Amber and Jenna looked at each other and ran for it, straight into Daniel and Dracula, who were both looking at them. The two girls backed away until they bumped into Aleera and Marishka. "So nice of you to drop in," Aleera cackled.

"Give me the journal, Amber." She spun around to see the Count standing behind her, coming closer. She knew he wasn't in a good mood, so she pulled out the "journal" and handed it to Dracula. "Here. You happy now?"

Dracula took the journal and stared at it, then to Amber. Something wasn't right, he was sort of hoping for a confrentation or something along that line, but she just handed it to him. The Count smiled and turned to Daniel slightly. "I didn't know it was going to be this easy, but of course there is a price to pay." Daniel's eyes went wide as the count slowly turned around and grabbed Amber by her waiste.

"You're coming with me, my love," he whispered into her ear. In a split second he flew away with Amber in his arms, the brides right behind him. Jenna stood there, dumbfounded. She knew Amber was going to be in big trouble if he found out quickly. "I KNEW WE WERE SCREWED!" Jenna screamed. "Yea...I agree with you on that."


	12. Chapter 12

Amber tried to kick to get away but they were going higher and higher. If this problem was switched with either taking a needle from the doctors or jumping off a very large cliff, Amber was thinking of the needle. Hights were one of the main things she hated most besides needles. Finally they stopped going higher and Amber finally relaxed. Dracula, in his bat form, smirked evily as he thought of things he would do to her, not evil cruel things but...you get it. They reached his castle in a few minutes and they landed inside a large room. It was filled with machines and the remaining dwergi he had. Amber stared at the room in wonder. As she did Dracula looked at the journal, but as he read the front page the one that had the authors name on it read, _You thought you could actually get the book? Ha! Well it's bye bye now. Love Jenna. _Dracula couldn't believe it. He had been tricked. I ripped the book into pieces and was face to face with Amber, tightly grabbing her arms.

"What did you do to the journal?"

"Well...if you want to find it, you'll have to find it where the old windmill is. Probably already in water or half ruined," she replied gritting her teeth as he held her arms even tighter. The brides were laughing in the background as Dracula started to really but some pressure on Amber.

"You ruined the journal you ruined the only way I could give life to my children!"

"Did you ever think that maybe if you succeded that the world would be in total darkness? Do you know what happens when it stays like that for long periods of time? If it stayed night forever animals and people would die since they need the sun. Everytrhing would die and you would be left with nothing to feed upon but your own children and brides!"

Dracula really hadn't thought of it. The devil told him that if he succeded, the world would be dark forever and he wouldn't have to worry abou t the sun. Thinking of killing his own kind was not a good thing, he wouldn't dream of it. He let go of Amber and walked a few inches away from her and just stared at the floor then turned to her.

"You did this to save the world. You thought you could trick me. You..."

Amber sighed and finished his sentence, "You loser. You bitch. You whore. You'll die for this. You won't amount to anything. Your a nothing, a nobody. Dontcha think I already know that?"

Dracula just stared at her. "Well actually..."

"You know what say whatever the hell you want and I already know that. I really don't give a shit about what the hell you think so yo can just go and kiss my ass."

The brides gasped and looked from Amber to their master who was dumbfounded. Someone had actually said something to him that was completely full of insult towards herself and him. He walked over to her while she had her back turned and her arms were crossed.

"I really wasn't going to say all that."

"Yea sure. That's what they all say," she said as she slightly turned her face to see him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God...Oh my God...WE ARE SO FREAKIN SCREWED! It's hopeless."

"Don't you mean we're hopeless?" Daniel inquired plainly.

"You're not helping."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Just shut up ok? No more from you."

Daniel just sat back down on the stairs of the house and put his hands under his chin as they rested on his legs. Amber was gone, no doubt probably dead or being tortured, or worse in Daniel's mind. He didn't mean for all of this to happen, but of course he was prone to it, trouble always seemed to come his way and slap him hard in the face. Jenna just faced the direction of the where the moon was and raised her hands up screaming, "Why!!!!??? I hate today!"

"Well I'll have to agree with you on that one too."

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you that?"

"And you're Amber's friend? God, how does she stand you? You're so freaking rude."

"That's because she can tolerate me and my special ways and all that crap!" Jenna said sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Well we better figure out how we can save her...yatta yatta and all that shit..."

"Fine by me." Both went inside as the sun started to set to rest up for a plan and maybe an early rescue that might just blow up into pathetic flames.

-

-

-

Castle Dracula

Dracula had left Amber in her own room as he and his brides rested. Amber plopped down on the bed and stared into an abyss. The ceiling. "Why me? Why couldn't I have just left the damn book on the table? Why!? God, I feel so stupid." She had fallen asleep until she heard a giant clock chime, which sounded like a big bang. She sat up quickly, her hands held high screaming, "I DIDN'T DO IT, WHATEVER I DID I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Of course you didn't, mi'lady. It was the clock," a servant said as she just magically retardedly poofed into the room. Amber looked at the woman before her mouthing, 'What the fuck?'

"Well HELLO!" Marishka said coming into the room smiling.

"What the hell are you so happy about dumbass?"

Marishka hissed at her and tried to lunge at her, but remembered what the master had told her. She put her hands on her sides and fakely said, "Just happy on meeting you of course."

"What a phile of shit."

"You must be the rudest teenager I have ever met," Verona said poofing retardedly into the room as well.

"God! Who's next to poof retardedly into the room?!"

"Me of course," Aleera said gleefully, "Wait a second did you just say...?"

Amber held her head into her hands softly saying, "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"The master wishes to see you," Aleera said quickly, with a hint of jealousy.

"Tell him he can kiss my ass or bite me...the last one is an insult, not a request."

"OK!" Marishka said happily leaping from her spot until Verona grabbed her arm and said, "You must go." Amber unwillingly walked down the hallway, brides right behind her snickering. Amber remebered she still had the dress on from the party, but just decided to forget about it. They entered the dinning room, Dracula standing, arms behind his back with a smile on his face. "My darlings please, I wish to speak tp her alone." The brides sighed and left the room, but Aleera turned around, only to have the door slam into her face. "So...you wnat me to kiss you r ass or bute you. Well to be honest, the second one i would rather do."

"To be honest, it's an insult. It's kinda like this : You're a moron Dracula."

"You really are like your friend."

"Why am I not suprised?"

"I have no idea. That is totally your problem."


	14. Chapter 14

"Asshole."

"What did you just say?"

"You are such an asshole."

Dracula snapped around angrily, slowly coming toward her, trying not to hurt her. A cold smile played upon his handsome face, as he cooly put a strand of his black hair behind his ear with his pinky. Amber kept her arms crossed as she stared blankly at him, ignoring his coming approach. He was right next to her when he wrapped his arm around her waist and his face so close to her ear whispered, "I'll have you one way or another my dear. Let's not start out this way with anger or violence, but if you wish it, so be it." "Asshole," she whispered. Dracula frowned and spun her around to met his gaze as he gritted his teeth in anger. He tried not to raise his voice when he spoke to her so his voice cracked when he said, "If I must i shall use force. It's your choice my love; pain or love."

"You can't love! And besides, you'd have a better chance of having a stripper from Mr.Happy's than me, you arrogant asshole."

Dracula gave a short laugh as he turned around for a moment saying, "True. It would be a lot easier than dealing with you."

"Told ya."

"But you're too beautiful to pass up my love. Hate to disappoint you, but let's just say tonight is _our _night," he grinned madly as he pulled her closer.

"Hell no! I'm not being stuck with a pimp like you who can't keep it in his pants for 2 seconds. Asshole!"

"Tut tut," he said flicking his index finger is disapproval, "No language like that my dear. Tonight we are traveling to Hungary for a little get together for vampires," he paused as he heard all three of his brides scream, "Yessss! Partay!!!"

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Probably a get together for vampires from E-Harmony."

"Hey, don't go there," Dracula warned kiddingly.

"Too late, asshole."

"Stop it with the whole asshole thing, ok? It's really unattractive."

"I reached my goal by being unattractive to you! Can I go now?"

"No."

"Asshole."

-

-

-

Jenna and Daniel were sitting in the dinning room of his home while they were both reading a magazine with coffee. Jenna counldn't sit still becuase of her anxiousness. Her friend was in trouble yet she was sitting here pretending like she never existed. Was she this cold? Would she stoop to Dracula's level of coldness? Maybe. _No_, she thought, _I'm not like that. I know Amber would try every possible way to save my pathetic ass. Why am i not doing anything? _She sighed heavily and got up, as Daniel stared at her and saked, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to try and save my friend, i can't sit here and do nothing. I mean, she would try to save us if we were in her position. Where would Dracula go?"

"A strip joint."

"No. He has three brides, he already _has _a strip joint. Like a party, would he go to one or something?"

"Well there is that party he goes to every year in Hungary."

"Alright. Get your lazy ass out of that chair and let's go."

"Can I get a..."

"No snacks or anything along the way. We have to hurry."

"Whatever you say _mother_."

"Jerk asshole kid," Jenna mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!"

-

-

-

**Three days later**

Amber was locked in a room, yet again. She layed on her bed trying to get figures from the ceiling to help her from dying of bordem. Dracula had picked out this stupid dress for her to show off for his stupid friends, if he had any, probably did. She sighed heavily and sat up slowly as she heard the brides scurrying along the hallway being all excited. "What a bunch of losers. It's like they've never been to one," she said annoyed by the growing chitter of the moronic brides. The door opened as Dracula came in, smiling. Amber frowned and stood up as Dracula walked toward her. Before he could put his arm around her waist or hold her she said bitterly, "Don't even think about it."

Dracula withdrew his hands from the space between them and stood infront of her. "What is it this time? PMS? Can't you not be so...stubborn?"

"Sorry I can't do what you want! but I have better things to do than be stuck here with you! I can't stand that blabbing of your damn brides anymore! I'm going insane!"

"I can see that."

"Stop being such an...errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ohh I liked that. Can you growl? Bet that sounds even hotter."

"Perve."

Dracula laughed loudly as he walked out the door saying, "Get ready darling, we leave in a few minutes."

Amber fake cried and locked the door as she put on her dress. It was really hard to put on and it looked so simple to do, what a phile of shit. It was a ballroom gown, much like what Anna wore. It was red but was a halter top with no feathers. Her high heels were red as well and so was pretty much everything else she put on. Her hair was done in a half ponytail that was curly while a single large strand of hair was straight that went behind her ear, or on it's own bothered the hell out of her by moving on her cheek. Dracula came back into the room, his oufit red as well (really hott), and smiled at her appearance. "My...I'm speechless. You look..." "Stupid," Aleera cut in. Dracula snarled at her as she winched and slowly crept out of the room. "Thank God I don't look sluty or fugly like you!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs making sure everyone heard her.

Dracula simply laughed and moved closer to her and held her closer to him. He started to kiss her neck, then he moved up to her jawline and cheek. "I really want you right now." "You wish. You can't handle this." Dracula smirked, "Really? I beg to differ."

Before he could kiss her she walked out into the hallway, while Dracula sighed and followed. "Do you even know wher you're going my love?" "Yea. It's obvious."


	15. Chapter 15

"Amber don't even think about it," Dracula laughed as she tried effortlessly to get away, whoch of course didn't work. She huffed angrily and walked along with Dracula by his side, their arms around each other as if they were husband and wife. Dracula smirked as his other plan was coming into focus. Tonight was _their _night. They went into the carriage that was to lead them to Dracula's summer palace, his brides sittting across fom the two giving Amber glares. Amber had gotten used to not seeing much without her glasses, she actually see better for a strange reason. The brides were all in skimpy sluty, you get the picture, dresses. Verona wore a green halter that pretty much almost showed all of her toparea, and unfortunately you could see it clearly; **(Everyone goes ewwww, what the hell) **Aleera wore a light pink dress that showed her cleavage and she proudly showed it off, to everyone; and Marishka wore a light off white dress with accessories of gold and a really big slit in her dress.

All was silent on the ride, Amber staring out the window as the brides still glared in vain, which Amber laughed at in her head and smiled slightly. Yes, she always thought the night was so beautiful, but of course now it was totally ruined.

-

-

-

-

"We're lost!" Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs. Daniel cleared his ears and snickered as he tried to read the map and said, "It's says we should take a left here or something."

"This is the last time I will ever go anywhere with you! I knew we should have asked for directions, but no! You have to be all macho and shit!"

Daniel, Jenna, Jacob, and his wife were all pretty much depressed of the fact they were lost and Marissa's husband was a total failure of directions. Jacob and Marissa had no idea what the hell the traveling was all about but they just sat back and watched the other two fued over directions. All three were dressed and in the forest on the coldest night of the year, what bad luck. **(hehe, their problem not mine ) **Finally after two hours of bickering and snow balls hitting each other their was a clearing and their was the summer palace of the Count Dracula, who of course was stupid enough to give Daniel directions and hiring him for work, oh and Daniel's a blonde so...

-

-

-

-

Masks, candelight, sultry music, and skimpy outfits all in one night, that was a lot for Amber to handle. Everything was perfect, astonishingly and oddly. Amber couldn't help but stare with her mouth open and eyes practically bugging out of her head, but you couldn't see that because of her mask. Dracula smiled at his soon to be beautiful addition to the family. Of course his brides were completely jealous because he never paid them any attention, why should he, they're a bunch of whores.

Amber found herself in her position and quickly closed her mouth and focused. Dracula smiled madly and moved in closer to her. Amber, gritting her teeth into a fake smile, said, "Why do you have to be so close? You have those three whores!" "Maybe because I want to." "Screw what the hell you want." Dracula chuckled and said, "I have a BIG suprise for you." "What's that? A five minute head start to run? You leaving me alone? A gift card to the Romanian mall?"

Dracula laughed even harder at the last one and shook his head, "No, no, I'm afraid not my love," he laughed whipping a single tear from his eye from laughing, "Something even better."

"Um...A getaway car?"

"You wish!" Dracula stated half laughing.

"Asshole. You know, you're nickname shouldn't be Count, Dracula, Draccie, or Bat Boy. It's should be girly pants ponytail asshole," Amber said smiling after the count stopped. "How do you like dem' apples Count?!" she said truimphently. "Just try, Amber, not to do anything you regret, ok." "I already did by living, Dracula."

The last part, the Count noticed, was so sad. Her voice almost seemed to crack and go onto the verge of sobbs and tears, a thing the Count hated most especially since he has been with his three stupid brides who were staring at all the shiny things.


	16. Chapter 16

The large decorated doors opened without a single soul nearby as Jenna, Daniel, Jacob, and Marissa slowly walked inside. All stared at the eligant decorative paintings and other elaborate decorations. As Jenna walked in she almost tripped over her own foot, but while regaining her balance, her dress went up a little too high. Jacob snickered in the background and as Jenna turned around, she hastily fixed the problem while glaring at him. Daniel and Marissa walked hand in hand, which was totally adorable. Jacob cleared his throat and made a gesture of hs hand to dance with Jenna, who looked at him and mouthed 'What the hell?' Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand as they started to dance along with Marissa and Daniel. The group soon forgot about their reason why they had come : To save Amber from the evil, yet hott, Count Dracula.

-

-

-

-

Amber sighed as Dracula, in vain, tried to get her to dance as his brides chimed in begging for a dance wih him. Amber laughed at the fact that all three brides were talking too fast for the count, another lesson he learned in embarassment. Amber turned to walk away, but the Count gently took her by the arm. "Where do you think you are going, my love?"

"Far away. And don't call me that!" she said gritting her teeth.

"Why shouldn't I call you that?"

"Because what I say goes and that's what makes the world go round...whether you like it or not."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Dracula said silently to himself. "Because you're a guy and you don't think with your head, you think with something else," she replied looking down quickly then turned to walk away.

"Nice try, again."

Amber sighed angrily as Dracula lead her out onto the dance floor. he spun her around and then dipped her a little too hard. She came up, her head spinning. "Ah, this reminds me of old times."

"What? When you were the first slime ball to ever walk the earth?"

Dracula slightly laughed at the clear insult, but moved on. They waltzed over toward the mirrors as Dracula, once again, dipped her. "Dude, could you stop doing that!? It's making my head hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry my love," he said kiddingly and dipped her again, making her head hurt even more. She felt like her eyes were going to explode out of her head, and that her head was bleeding deep inside. Probably what Dracula wanted : A slow painful death for retaliation of the book she had thrown into the deepths of the old windmill. And yet she still remembered she had it in her jacket pocket back at Castle Dracula.

The Count smiled as he brought her up after yet another painful dip. Amber felt like she was out of breath, her chest heaving up and down. He smiled even wider as he walked in closer to her. As she fluttered her eyes to try and remain focused, without a warning he ripped away all the space left between them with a single kiss. Her eyes flew wide open, but something told her that deep inside, she should just close her damn eyes and go with it, which she did. Dracula wrapped his strong arms around her slender waiste, and after days of argueing and remarks, there was nothing but pleasure and something even more than that. But of course in that heat of the moment, neither could sense it.


	17. Chapter 17

Jenna and Jacob stared, wide-eyed with their mouths open. There right infront of them was Dracula kissing Amber. Neither could believe what they saw, and then they looked at each other. "Is she...?" Jenna asked slowly.

"I don't believe it...they're...kissing. This is unbelievable."

"No...it's inconcievable!"

"Jenna, do you even know what that means?"

"No, I just like using it."

"Ok..." Jacob said as he looked away back at Amber and the Count. "We can't let him..." he couldn't finish without making a gagging noise. "Can't let him do what?" And again, Jacob made the gagging noise and then finally looked up and said, "You know..." Jenna's eyes got even wider and she almost gagged. They couldn't picture Amber, a simple girl with glasses, with the Count, the total opposite of simple. "BAD IMAGE. BAD IMAGE," Jenna practically screamed, the whole room stopped and stared at them as she laughed sheepishly. Jacob was far away from her mouthing, 'I don't know her. She's nuts.'

Jenna sighed and looked over at Daniel and his wife who had completely forgotten about the situation. Jenna felt guilty that she had forgotten her best friend who was in the handsome clutches of the evil Count Dracula. Jenna was slapping herself mentally, and then she realized she was all alone in the middle of the dance floor, not a soul was near her. _I guess this is what you would call karma._

-

-

-

-

Dracula stopped kissing the girl in his arms and stared deep into her eyes. He had completely forgot that she had glasses, he could care less, she looked better without them. Amber could actually see better without them, but of course, that wasn't the issue. Amber blushed a violent red and looked away, anything was better to look at than him, well not really, anyone who says otherwise is nuts themselves. Dracula gently took her chin and made her look at him, into his beautiful ice blue eyes that seemed to hold the sadness of the world. When Dracula looked into her eden eyes, a blueish green that could change to a darker blue, he saw the same. It seemed as if they were, dare I say, made for each other, but of course the problem they were dealing with was holding each back.

He leaned in for another kiss, but Amber, not really wanting to, turned her head away. She knew it was wrong, she knew he was going to do anything to make him children come to life, and she wouldn't allow it, no matter how much her feelings said to just run into his arms and never let go. The air changed around them and Dracula felt a sudden bitterness. One minute she was saying no, then kissing him, then no again, what the hell was going on? "What is it? Am I not good enough for you?" he snapped and she looked at him, all the confidence she had before was gone.

"No, it's not that it's..."

"What? That I have three brides? That I'm evil? yes I know I have them, yes I know that I am evil...but I feel soething that I have never felt before, with you. I intend to keep that feeling, no matter what."

"But I can't! No matter how much my thoughts are flooded by the idea of you! I cannot be with you, you...have those three, yes I know you're evil and you can never change, but it's the fact that you want to take over the world! Do you know what the consequences are of such an action?"

"Why should humans, mortals, like you care?! You are already destroying the world with your inventions, gases! What would change with my children coming alive for once, for once after centuries of disappiontments?! What would change?"

"Because the world, all it's life would no longer exist! There would be nothing! No flowers, no animals, no more beautiful sun sets and rises, no life! There would be no meaning to your plan, Dracula! Your children would die in a matter of years if they kill everything," she yelled, her gloved hands in fists.

"There would be no love. There will be nothing but a wasteland ruled by you."

Dracula yelled at her, but she stood there, staring right back at him, her eyes turning into blue balls of fire, while his were an electric ice blue.

"Ummm Amber," Jenna whispered a few inches away from her, "Run!"

From out of the crowd Daniel, Marissa, and Jacob ran out the door mentiong that Amber and Jenna do the same, but there was a slight problem. Dracula had grabbed her arm violently and pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear, "I will tell you when you can go, and when I say that you'll be dead."

Amber took her glove off and slapped dracula in the face, her long nails digging into his pale skin, black blood slowly rolling down his cheeks. Jenna took her arm and they started to run as Dracula screamed to his brides, "Get them! bring her back to me!" Jenna and Amber shut the large doors an ran, but the brides ripped the door off their hinges **(what an upset)**, as splinters of dark wood flew in all directions, one big chunk of a splinter went right into Amber's shoulder as she ran.

"Jenna! Amber! Get in!" Daniel had stolen a carriage and they entered and the horses ran off, through the forest with the brides only a few feet away. "Com'on you damn horses run!"


	18. Chapter 18

The horses galloped as fast as they could, but the brides were gaining on them, swiftly dodging branches and other things. Jenna and Marissa were trying to help Amber, who had the large piece of wood stuck deep into her arm. Amber cried aloud as it finally came out, even more blood was rolling down her porceline arm. She held back the tears, but they came, the pain was too much. Marissa held her, trying to calm her and telling her everything would be alright. Amber didn't believe a word, she couldnt. Was it a mistake to say what she did to the count, and why had his emotions changed? She was only stating the facts, ones he needed to know, ones someone had to tell. Jenna had ripped a fabric and wrapped it around Amber's arm to stop the bleeding until they got home. Jacob was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe it. Though it was just a giant hunk of wood, the damage it had done to her arm was startling.

The ride wasn't over though, the brides were overhead, cackling and snickering. Aleera smiled, her fangs bared. "Time to end this." The three brides laughed in unison, and it gave chills to everyone below, even Daniel who was driving. They flew down to the coach at full speed, their sharp nails ready to rip them all to pieces...until Marishka hit a tree. (lol, had to do it, I'm sorry) The brides were dumbfounded. "What the..? How could that happen?" verona inquired.

"I have no idea."

"Must be another blonde moment!" Jenna screamed out the window. Verona and Aleera hissed and returned to their attack form.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Amber asked, her red eyes staring at her.

"What? I couldn't help it. It's in my blood."

"Why the blood?" Jacob snickered.

Marissa told them to be quiet as the brides were just about ready to grab Daniel, which they did. He screamed as they carried him higher into the sky, laughing. As they had gotten past the trees and started to leave, Verona said, "The master shall be very pleased to see you again. It's a shame that your family will not survive the gap that they are headed for."

"No! No!" was all Daniel could do as they flew away, Marishka's talons digging deep into his skin.

-

-

-

"Jacob get up there!" Marissa screamed.

"No mom. Why not Jenna?"

The bickering continued between the two as Amber sat back and watched them. All they were doing was arguing about who was going to save them, who this, who that. It was driving Amber insane until she finally screamed, "Shut up already!"

Amber climbed gently out the door, trying not to lose her footing, and pulled herself into the drivers seat and making the team of white horses turn left, away from the giant gap that was said to lay ahead of them. They were safe for now, but there were so many questions in her head as well. _Why hadn't the brides finished the job? Why had they taken Daniel? Why did Dracula have mood swings like a girl would have PMS? _These questions wouldn't be answered, well not for the time being.

She regreted what she had said, and yet at the same time she could care less. Dracula had given her attention, attention she never got. She felt bad at first, then angry, then miserable. Amber's arm started to hurt very painfully, and she stopped the team for a while. She looked up to the sky as her hand held her wounded arm, she looked up at the stars and screamed, "WHY?"

-

-

-

-

Dracula was not happy at all. First it was the fact that Amber had the journal and had gotten rid of it, second she had publicly humiliated him for saying those things, and third he might have...deep dpwn...in that little blac heart of his...have possible feelings for her, he wouldn't admit it, but he did. He sighed as he rubbed his temples with his cold fingers and sat down infront of a blazing fire, one he couldn't even feel warmth from. He had so many feelings at once : anger, confusion, possibly love. He heard the flapping of wings and knew they had gotten what he had commanded of them...or so he thought.

"Where is she?" he said trying not to scream at his brides for getting the wrong person.

"Master, she is probably dead, they went near that gap," Aleera stated.

"I don't give a shit, I know she is still alive! Do not fool me, and do not lie to me!"

The brides backed away in fear as the now weak Daniel tried to stand, but before he could, Dracula had grabbed his throat. Daniel struggled as the Count, emotionlessly, stared at him, his face blank until he spoke.

"You will pay."

Daniel tried to speak but he felt his oxygen suppies being taken from him, not as much by the count grabbing him, but by the fact that as he looked into the count's cold blue eyes, he felt himeslf being taken. Dracula not only could kill you by drinking your blood, but just by looking at you. The count didn't seem to notice he could do that, or if he was doing it at all. One of Dracula's servants gave him a black soft coat. He noticed it immediately just by the look and how her sent was on it. The count dropped Daniel to his knees as he studied the coat, feeling it's soft tecture with his nibble fingers, and then he noticed something in the right pocket. It was a piece of paper. As he read it, Dracula smiled. Oh what joy the world was in for now.

"I will have to thank Amber one day, well maybe when I meet up with her again."

Daniel blankly stared at the count, until he came forward and made Daniel stand.

"She has given my children life."


	19. Chapter 19

Amber brought them back home where the house was a disaster. The door was ripped from it's hinges **(brides completely destroy the doors)** and windows were shattered. Marissa was paralyzed by the sight of her home that she had worked so hard on was destroyed. They entered the once warm home, a beautiful home, to find couches thrown against walls, books thrown and pages missing, paintings set aflame, and a good working toilet was destroyed as well.

"WHY THE TOILET? WHY NOT MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Jacob screamed to the heavens.

_Hey you have reached heaven, sorry we couldn't get to your WHY question but could you please just leave a message. -Beep-_

"Dude, did I really just almost get to heaven?" Jacob whispered.

"No it was the green fairy from the absinthe in the old windmill," Jenna replied.

"Oh...WHYYYY NOT TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THE TOILET???"

"There's one upstairs moron," Amber coldly said.

"But that one was better, IT WAS SO SHINY!!"

"Give it a rest Drama Queen. It's a toilet."

Jacob glared at Amber and said finally in a crying/girly voice, "YOU HAVE NO HEART!" To be honest Amber really didn't care, it was just a toilet. Jacob went into his room to mourn the loss of a perfectly good toilet while the rest of the group actually tried to get a plan to save Daniel from the evil clammy clutches of Dracula.** (Dracula: I DON'T HAVE CLAMMY HANDS! Me: DO TO!)**

Marissa and Jenna were trying to figure out how to defeat Dracula, which was really unnecessary because he couldn't be killed this time. Amber just relaxed near one of the broken windows and then remembered to go to her room. When she did, she found it untouched, a few things missing, but untouched. A lot of her cloths were missing, her sketch book, pretty much everything, even her beloved ipod.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT MY IPOD ANYTHING BUT THE IPOD!!!"

"Now you know how I feel!!"

"Shut up Jacob and go cry over that stupid toilet!"

Jacob whimpered as Amber regained her cool. She couldn't believe someone would take her ipod, a thing that helped her calm down after a really hard day, and she really needed it right now. That's when an idea popped into her head. Daniel had told her of a secret door that would lead them to Dracula, and Amber really wanted to trash the Count's castle. Amber dashed down the stairs, bringing a few things that would hopefully keep every other vampire butthead at bay. Marissa, Jenna, and Jacob, who finally stopped crying, followed her not knowing where the hell they were going.

-  
-  
-  
-

Cold. Dark. Damp. Smelly. Daniel was all alone in the darkness of the Count's dungeon. He could hardly see anything, which is obvious, but the count had hurt him bad, practically beating the shit out of him. Everyone had laughed at the scene and no one was there for him. He knew he deserved it somehow, but he just wanted to go home. He heard footsteps and the door opened, sending a blinding light into the room, and he thought he saw an angel to save his sorry ass.

-  
-  
-  
-

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP JENNA GOD!"

"Ok, meany."

They had entered Valerious Manor and went through the armory where jenna and Jacob nearly pocked each other's eyes out. Marissa had decided to stay home, not wanting to get into the middle of things, which they were, they were definitely WAY too deep into the situation. Amber had gotten a few weapons of choice and hidden them under her coat she had gotten from her house. She stared at the map, which the other two did as well.

"Why are we staring at a poorly drawn matte map?"

"Shut up Jenna before I pock your eyes out personally."

"Shutting up."

Amber had read down into the Latin and said the last part, which made the painting turn into a door. **(I'm surprised the brides didn't break this one.) **

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa..." was all Jacob and Jenna could say.

Amber stepped in without even thinking, the other doing the same. They had found themselves in a deep blackness on the other side, but they could feel snow and before they knew it, there was a giant black castle before them with stupid decore skeletons Dracula had left out for Halloween, what good are they without scaring the little kids? There was a small door on the side, and they went in. Amber found herself alone, but didn't care, she had to find Daniel.

Jenna and Jacob decided not to follow Amber and skip like little idiot girls down the hall saying, "Lalalalalallalallalaaa."

They had gone down a long flight of stairs without falling. **(Someone quick, give them an award!)** Soon, they found themselves near weird looking doors and the dungeons. Jenna opened a door and there was Daniel, staring at her like she was an angel.

"Hey Daniel!"

"Oh it's you. Please close the door and I'll wait for an angel or Amber to come and save my sorry ass."

"OK!"

"No moron!" Jacob yelled and helped Daniel back to his feet.

"We have to find Amber and stop Dracula."

"No Daniel, why should we stop Dracula, he can't do anything."

"He found out how to bring his children to life."

"Uh-oh."

"We are in trouble."


	20. Chapter 20

Amber was walking down the endless hallways of the castle all by herself. It was eerily quiet, and could sense something dreadful happening. She could care less about Jenna and Jacob, hopefully they would find Daniel without even knowing it. As she came near a long flight of stairs that seemed to go endless upward to a tower, a spark appeared, making Amber jump, only to realize what was really going on. Amber stared dumbfounded at the room before her, where dwergi and others were working on machines that looked oddly familiar to the ones Dr.Frankenstein had drawn in his journal. A hard realization had slapped Amber in the face; the Count had found out how to bring his children to life.

_But how? I destroyed the book?_ Amber soon remembered her coat which had the paper that had a summarization of all the pages, and she had left it somewhere at the ball. She panicked without knowing that Marishka had found her, and was watching her all the while, until she lost her spidey senses and fell to the dirty floor.

"Marishka."

"Amber."

"Donkey!"

Amber and marishka turned their heads around to see Jenna smiling at them. Amber angrily sighed as her stupid friend waved at the vampire. Marishka flew at Jenna, but something didn't feel right as she missed Jenna.

"You missed me! Dumb blonde."

Marishka collided into a wall and then realized there was a steak right through her heart. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as she slowly disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Nice aim, Amber."

Amber ignored the comment and walked on, sneaking into the laboratory, and as she did, she saw Dracula with Aleera by his side. Dracula hadn't sensed anything yet, but she found it strange that he hadn't. Soon Aleera had disappeared and Dracula was left alone to look upon the work that he had for so long dreamed of happening for his children. It seemed he looked like he could feel again, that the emotion was coming back to him, until Verona came along to destroy that feeling, nagging about something.

"Master, something isn't right. maybe we should stop the process?"

"No," Dracula angrily replied, "We have waited too long for this."

_Well, wait longer buddy_. She crept into a small corner where no one was for the moment and waited for the right moment to attack.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Jacob helped Daniel up the stairs where Jenna was waiting for them. Little did the group know, was that Verona and Aleera were waiting for them. Verona knew she felt something and now that Marishka was dead, it was clear who it was. The problem was that Verona knew that those three couldn't kill Marishka, they were too weak and stupid. That left Amber somewhere in the castle.

"Aleera, go find Amber. Kill her."

Aleera had disappeared into the darkness to find Amber, while Verona scared Jenna. She screamed and yelled, "OH MY GOD IT'S THE ANOREXIC BRIDE!! RUNAWAY!"

Verona grabbed Jenna by the neck while Jacob put Daniel down to try and help Jenna.

"I am sick of you and your stupidness! I am going to kill you slowly and painfully."

Jacob jumped Verona, pulling her hair as she tried to claw at his face. Daniel painfully got up and threw Jenna a steak as she drove it into Verona's chest. "Well that was easy."

"DUH! She was anorexic, what did you expect?" Jacob replied

"I don't know... wait a minute, I called her anorexic."

Everyone stared at Jenna then ran up the stairs, well Jacob had to carry Daniel as they went on.

-  
-  
-

Amber was close to the machines as the dwergi were everywhere going back and forth. She couldn't really get a good aim or anything, so she waited. As she did, a strange feeling consumed her, like the feeling that she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the moving dwergi, to try and get to the weakness of the machines to destroy what was going to happen very soon.

Before she could even move forward to her objective, Aleera grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the stone wall. The vampiress smiled gleefully as she appeared above Amber, who was stunned by the blow. She laughed lightly as she pulled her face closer to the teenager.

"Well, well, well. How the tables have turned."

Amber remained silent as the bride smirked at her pain and silence. There has to be a way out of this.

"Oh, the little beauty has lost her voice. Don't worry, I'll make sure you lose more than that."

"Oh my God it's Dracula and he has his shirt off!!!!"

"WHERE? WHERE?"

"Dumbass."

Amber had leapt onto one of the main generators, and picked up the closest thing she could find : a rusted tool with a sharp end. This is going to be fun.

Aleera flew at Amber, but was only greeted by a sharp object scratching her face.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! Look what you have done!!"

"To be honest, your face was never beautiful to begin with, and besides you can never tell, you hardly look in a mirror."

She flew at her again, but Amber had grabbed her greasy red hair, and yanked it until there were a few strands in her hand.

"EWWWWW!!!" Amber said as she waved her hand around to get rid of the really gross hair.

Before they could start again, Dracula had appeared, grabbing Amber by her arm, as Aleera went flying into a wall.

_Everyone has been favoring that arm lately. WHY MY ARM!?  
_

"ENOUGH! Aleera go, now. I must speak to Amber alone."


	21. Chapter 21

"It's nice to see you again my love, how has the bickering family been?"

"Annoying to the point where I was about to jump off a cliff," she said as the Count held her arm as they walked up to the large window where the giant clock was visible.

Dracula smiled at her comment and further they walked watching the machines come to life and as the clouds started to part, the moon was full and a low growl could be heard in the distance. Amber flinched a little when she heard it but Dracula pressed himself closer to her wrapping one arm around her waist. She tried to pull away but the Count had a much tighter grip on her than usual.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, then while they both stared out the window, Dracula whispered in her ear, "Beautiful isn't it? It could always be like this you know." He started to leave her kisses on her neck as she leaned back into his chest, thinking maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Yes, the night is beautiful," was the only thing at the moment she could say.

"Not as beautiful as you."

He smiled as he rubbed his nose into her neck, pushing stray brown hairs revealing her neck. As he kissed her neck more, he started to softly bite her, then reverting back to kissing.  
It was driving her nuts. She slowly turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Dracula couldn't take it anymore either. Within seconds the Count had kissed her, wanting nothing more than to make Amber his once and for all, without a fight, without that bickering family and maybe they could start their own family. Just Dracula and Amber. He liked the sound of that in his head as the kiss became deeper.

As they parted, Amber kissing his lips softly, the doors flew open and their stood Daniel, Jenna, and Jacob.

Dracula was furious. He looked up to the rafters where Aleera had been watching the whole kiss and willed her to finally get rid of them. She cackled with glee as she flew down and grabbed Jacob by his collar. Daniel ran after him while Jenna walked right up to the count.

"Let go of her you...you...pony-tailed...vampire," she said sheepishly.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"At the moment yeah, but Amber has better ones."

Dracula and Jenna looked at Amber waiting for a reply.

"What? You want me to say something?"

Jenna nodded her head.

"Um..how about no."

Jenna was shocked that she hadn't said anything degrading to the Count who stood their smiling. Jenna grabbed Amber by the arm, but then Dracula grabbed her other and both were pulling on her.

"Let go of her! She hates you anyway."

"No you let go! your annoying!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU LET GO OF MY ARMS BEFORE THEY COME OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!! Thank you."

Dracula hugged and her nuzzled her, which was pretty much his only way of saying sorry. Jenna stood their confused as ever. First Amber didn't care, then hated him, then now likes him. What was the world coming to?

Soon their was a loud scream and Dracula knew that Aleera had died. He sighed with relief and the fact he didn't have to listen to her anymore. Daniel and Jacob came up running at full speed at Dracula, who moved and watched them trip and fall over to the side.

'Amber get away from him."

"Daniel, Jacob, Jenna, it's ok. Really, it is."

"WHAT?"

"You don't mind...you like him?"

"He's not all that bad."

Out of nowhere the Count became furious at Daniel.

"YOU DESTROYED THE MACHINES!!! MY CHILDREN'S ONLY WAY TO COME BACK TO LIFE!!"

"Wow."

"Dracula, I didn't do anything. All I did was unplug it so it wouldn't work."

"You broke it," Dracula finally said in a small voice sounding defeated.

After many scream matches and hugs things settled out to be alright. Dracula decided not to bring his children to life as long as he and Amber could be together, naturally. Jenna and Jacob ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend, and Daniel went home to his wife who made cookies and cleaned the house. The only thing that didn't work out was the toilet.

The End

Thank you for all the reviews, especially Ron's Sexy Girly 750 and PETE'SNO2FAN and Kairi's-twin


End file.
